Viktor
by alcatluvr13
Summary: Hermione Granger and Viktor Krum's supposed romance through the years. It's not what you'd expect, trust me. Canon with the books, although there are several references to the movies. One-shot. Enjoy!


**J.K. Rowling owns the events and characters of Harry Potter. I am merely a writer who makes up weird scenarios that Rowling would probably never consider.**

* * *

><p><strong>Viktor<strong>

**By alcatluvr13**

**The Quidditch World Cup**

"He's the greatest Quidditch player in the world! Blimey, Hermione, I know you don't follow the teams but you should have at least heard of Viktor Krum!"

Hermione laughed. "For your information, Ronald, I have heard of him. I've heard Ginny and Parvati mention him several times. I may not be in love with him, but I'm not completely ignorant of who he is."

Harry snorted in his cup of butterbeer.

"I'm not in love with him!"

The Weasleys, Harry, and Hermione were sitting in their massive tent discussing the upcoming Quidditch match. Mr. Weasley had managed to get tickets for The Quidditch World Cup and had invited Harry and Hermione to join his family in attending. Harry had accepted immediately (anything to get away from the Dursleys) but it took a little convincing to get Hermione to come. All of them were now waiting excitedly to enter the stadium and watch the much anticipated match between Ireland and Bulgaria.

Just then, Mr. Weasley entered the tent. "Let's go!" They hurried along the lantern-lit trail until they reached a massive clearing where the stadium sat. Hermione could hear Mr. Weasley explaining to Harry how wizards had managed to hide the entire site from muggles.

On the way to their seats, they had a frosty encounter with Draco Malfoy and his uptight father, Lucius. Both taunted the Weasleys, but Arthur just ushered them along.

They had just found their seats when the Minister of Magic began the opening statements. Hermione had settled next to Ron and was looking forward to a night of cheering and entertainment when the Bulgarian team, Viktor Krum among them, flew into the stadium. Flying in formation, Hermione's eyes caught Krum's, then moved past him to watch Ireland's team fly in. Krum continued to look at her throughout the announcements then finally tore his gaze away to concentrate on the game.

* * *

><p><strong>The Triwizard Tournament <strong>

Harry, Ron, and Hermione were sitting in the Great Hall of Hogwarts, eagerly awaiting the arrival of the food.

"This is taking forever," Ron whispered as Graham Pritchard sat down on the stool.

Harry chuckled while Hermione glared at him. Neither answered him, though, for Professor McGonagall was looking straight at them.

"SLYTHERIN!" The hat called.

"Quirke, Orla!"

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Whitby, Kevin!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!" The hat called out.

Professor McGonagall took the hat and stool and whisked them away as Kevin took his seat at the Hufflepuff table.

"About time," Ron said.

"I have two words to say to you," said Professor Dumbledore. "Tuck in."

Hermione watched as Ron loaded piles of mashed potatoes, stuffing, and three drumsticks on to his plate.

"I'm hungry!" he said when he noticed her looking at him.

"Aren't you always?"

Harry and Hermione talked with Nearly Headless Nick throughout the feast, while Ron continued to stuff his face with food. Hermione was shocked to learn that house-elves were the ones who did the cooking and cleaning at Hogwarts.

"Well, who did you think did all those chores around here? Certainly not us Ghosts," said Nearly Headless Nick.

She refused to eat another bite.

When the students were down eating, the remains of the food vanished and Professor Dumbledore stood for the opening announcements. He reminded them again that the Forbidden Forest was off limits, and that Mr. Filch had a list of banned items on his door, should anyone wish to read it.

"It is also my painful duty to inform you that the Inter-House Quidditch Cup will not take place this year."

The entire Gryffindor team gasped in unison.

"In its place Hogwarts will be hosting an event that – "

The door of the Great Hall banged open, accompanied by a rumble of loud thunder. A man limped into the Hall and made his way to the teachers' platform. Dumbledore and the man spoke in hushed whispers.

"May I introduce our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher? Professor Moody."

"Mad-eye Moody?" Harry asked Ron.

But before he could respond, Dumbledore continued.

"As I was saying, Hogwarts this year will be hosting a legendary event. The Triwizard Tournament!"

The entire hall filled with laughter as Fred yelled "You're JOKING!"

Professor Dumbledore chuckled. He then continued to explain what the Triwizard Tournament was. Harry and Ron listened with fascination, while Hermione became slightly alarmed at the mention of a death toll.

"Beauxbatons and Durmstrang will be arriving at Halloween. I hope you will all show them a great big Hogwarts welcome. On that note, off to bed. Chop chop!"

* * *

><p><strong>Beauxbatons and Durmstrang<strong>

Harry, Hermione, and Ron were waiting outside with the rest of the school, eagerly anticipating the arrival of Durmstrang. Madame Maxime had taken her seat with Professor Dumbledore, as the girls from Beauxbatons scurried to find places to sit.

"The lake!" yelled Lee Jordan, pointing down at it. "Look at the lake!"

Everyone looked towards where Lee was pointing. From their position on the castle lawn, they could see a large black ship emerge from the black, watery depths. After several minutes, they could see a group of people leaving the ship.

The boys from Durmstang followed their headmaster up the pathway to greet Dumbledore and the rest of the school.

"Dumbledore!" called the man in the lead. He wore a sleek, silver coat, unlike the rest of the students, who wore coats of some sort of shaggy, matted fur. "How are you, my dear fellow, how are you?"

"Blooming, thank you Professor Karkaroff," Dumbledore replied.

Hermione could hear them speaking, but she wasn't particularly interested in the conversation. Just then, Karkaroff beckoned forward a student, and she heard Ron gasp.

"Harry – _it's Krum_!"

They started making their way back to the castle with the other students. "I don't believe it! Krum, Harry! _Viktor Krum_!"

"For heaven's sake, Ron, he's only a Quidditch player," said Hermione.

"_Only a Quidditch player_? Hermione – he's one of the best Seekers in the world! I had no idea he was still at school!"

They entered the Great Hall and took their seats at their table, while the rest of the students filed in. Hermione snorted when Ron offered to give Krum his bed.

_This is going to be an interesting year_, she thought to herself.

* * *

><p><strong>The Yule Ball<strong>

Hermione had a heavy load of homework to do over the holidays but for once in her life, she wasn't particularly keen on working on it. Harry and Ron had finally summoned the guts to ask someone to the dance. She was still slightly mad that Ron asked her as a last resort. Still, she wouldn't let that ruin her mood. The Yule Ball was supposed to encourage the students to get to know one another, despite the rivalry between the selected champions.

After leaving Harry and the Weasleys' snowball fight, she walked briskly to her dorm room to get ready for the ball. Ron had asked who she was going with, but she just waved at him and disappeared. After she had showered and dried off, she took to taming her wild mass of hair. That took about an hour and a half to get it absolutely perfect. Looking at the clock, she realized it was nearly time for her to go down. She quickly applied her makeup and then slipped into the silk gown that her mother had bought her for Christmas. She had thought about wearing a necklace, but in the end decided upon just earrings. Looking in the mirror, she saw a confident, beautiful young woman, and pleased with the outcome, she made her way downstairs.

The common room was empty, for which she was immensely grateful. She slowly walked down the stairs to the Great Hall and peaked around the corner.

She saw Harry with Parvati Patil and Cedric with Cho Chang; all were looking towards her. Taking a deep breath, Hermione walked down the stairs. She wore a pink gown with ruffles that fell in graceful waves below her waist. Her hair was piled high on her head, with some hair, sleek and soft, flowing down her neck. On her ears she wore small jeweled flowers that sparkled in the light. She reached the bottom of the staircase, where Viktor Krum waited for her. He bowed and offered her his arm, which she took with a smile.

"Hi Harry!" she said. "Hi Parvati!"

As they entered the Great Hall, she could hear the buzz of the crowd and see the looks of shock and loathing, and knew they were directed at her. Still, she maintained her composure, even though she was secretly pleased to see Malfoy and Pansy's look of utter disbelief.

They seated themselves at the table and after watching Dumbledore say "Pork chops!" which promptly appeared on his plate, they each followed suit.

Hermione listened to Viktor speak enthusiastically about his castle, which in truth was no comparison to Hogwarts.

"But ve have grounds larger even than these – though in vinter, ve have very little daylight, so ve are not enjoying them. But in summer ve are flying every day over the lakes and the mountains –"

"Now, now, Viktor!" said Karkaroff with a laugh, "don't go giving away anything else, now, or your charming friend will know exactly where to find us!"

Dumbledore smiled, his eyes twinkling. "Igor, all this secrecy…one would almost think you didn't want visitors."

The conversations continued with Hermione paying little attention to anyone but Krum. She could sometimes feel eyes burning into her, but she didn't look to see where they were coming from.

Once the plates had cleared, the champions and their dates took to the floor to start the first dance. Hermione was pleased to note that Krum was an exceptional dancer. They twirled past the envious faces of her fellow students; her eyes were entirely on Krum.

* * *

><p>Hermione spent the evening dancing with Krum, and when she grew tired, he offered to get her a drink. She made her way over to where Harry and Ron were sitting glumly by a table.<p>

"Hi," said Harry. Ron ignored her.

"It's hot, isn't it?" said Hermione, fanning herself with her hand. "Viktor's just gone to get some drinks."

Ron gave her a withering look. "_Viktor_?" he said. "Hasn't he asked you to call him _Vicky_ yet?"

She was taken aback at the harshness of Ron's voice. "What's up with you?"

"If you don't know, I'm not going to tell you."

"What are you talking about?"

"He's from Durmstrang!" spat Ron. "He's competing against Harry! Against Hogwarts! You – you're – _fraternizing with the enemy_!"

Hermione's mouth dropped. "Don't be so stupid! The _enemy_! Honestly – who was the one who was all excited when they saw him arrive? Who was the one who wanted his autograph?"

Ron continued to bicker with her, and she could see he was getting angrier by the second. Finally deciding she wasn't getting anywhere with him, she left in a huff.

_The whole evening was ruined by Ron!_ she thought angrily. _Oh, that – that fowl little git!_

* * *

><p><strong>The Goodbye<strong>

The students of Hogwarts, Beauxbatons, and Durmstrang were all outside in the main courtyard, saying their goodbyes to the friends they made over the year. Many were tearful, and most had exchanged addresses. Hermione had just said goodbye to Fleur Delacour when Viktor came up to say goodbye.

"Could I have a vord?" he asked.

"Oh…yes…all right," she said, looking slightly flustered. She followed him through the crowd.

Once they were alone, Viktor asked her if she would like to spend part of the summer with him. Flattered, Hermione said she would let him know by owl, and, after kissing him on the cheek, left him standing with a smile on his face.

* * *

><p><strong>The Wedding<strong>

Three years had passed since she had last seen Viktor Krum, and though they kept in touch, Hermione felt nervous around the big Quidditch player. Seeing him at Bill and Fleur's wedding was a shock, considering she didn't think they were friends. At the same time, she was secretly pleased, for it had been too long.

They were on the floor, dancing to the soft music. "This brings back memories, doesn't it, Hermione?"

She laughed. "It does! And I must say your English has improved greatly."

He smiled at her, the same smile that made girls fall for him in a heartbeat. He held her close, his arms wrapped tightly around her waist.

Hermione's heart dropped a little when she felt him tighten his grip. _These arms shouldn't be Viktor's,_ she thought sadly. _They should be __his__._

As if he heard her call his name, Ron stepped up to them. "May I cut in?" he asked pleasantly.

Viktor frowned slightly, but inclined his head and let her go. Hermione could feel his eyes on her as Ron whisked her away.

"Thank you," she said softly.

"For what?"

"I don't know. It didn't feel right to be held by Krum."

Ron grinned. "You called him Krum."

"So?"

"I think that's the first time I've heard you call him that. It's always been Viktor."

She chuckled and playfully slapped him on the arm. "Only you would notice that, Ronald."

* * *

><p><strong>The Beginning<strong>

After acknowledging that he was in love with her, and she with him, Hermione finally felt at peace. She knew he liked her, and that she liked him, but after their kiss in the midst of the Battle of Hogwarts, she could finally admit that he was _the one_.

It had been three years since Harry had defeated Lord Voldemort. They grieved deeply at the loss of Fred, Tonks, Lupin, and all the others who had died in the fight for freedom. Yet they knew that they wouldn't want them to feel that way forever. So somehow, one day, Harry, Hermione, and Ron picked themselves up, and continued on with their lives. Harry had a memorial for them at Grimmwauld Place, and every day, Ron would stop by with Hermione.

Now it was New Year's Eve, and the Weasleys, Harry, and Hermione had gathered together for the annual toast. Hermione couldn't help but notice that Ron was looking slightly pale.

"Are you okay, Ron?"

"Of course," he said with a smile. He stood up and held out his hand. "Come on, I have a surprise for you."

Curious, she followed her boyfriend out the door. In the snowy front yard, stood a sleigh pulled by two horses.

Ron turned to her. "Like it?"

"I love it! It's so romantic! Can we go for a ride?"

He laughed. "Of course!" He helped her into the carriage then took his seat next to her. He pulled a blanket up over them, and with a flick of his wrists on the reins, the horses moved forward.

They rode in silence, enjoying each other's company and admiring the white scenery around them. After a while, Ron pulled the horses over.

"Why did you stop?" Hermione asked.

Ron didn't answer. Instead, he pulled a small velvet box out of his pocket.

"After Harry and I rescued you from that troll back in 1st year, I knew, deep down, that you were special. You were the brightest in our year, and even though there were times when I wanted to wring your neck, I felt different around you. I was jealous when Krum asked you to the Yule Ball, and when you danced with him at Bill and Fleur's wedding. I think even then, seeing you dance in another man's arm, wearing that pink gown, I loved you."

"Ron, where are you –"

"Shh, let me finish. We've been through so much together, and knowing that there were many times when we could have died, makes me appreciate you all the more. And you would make me the happiest man alive, if you," he opened the box "Hermione Jean Granger, would be my wife."

Hermione gasped. Inside was a silver ring featuring a small diamond. Tears sprang from her eyes as she nodded.

"Yes! Yes I will!"

Ron grinned. He took the ring out of its box and slid it on to her finger.

"Oh, Ron, it's gorgeous!"

Right then and there, Hermione knew that things were going to be okay. They had lost so much, but now, after the horror of war and despair, she felt pure bliss as Ron kissed her. And together, they would start this new beginning as husband and wife.

* * *

><p><strong>So, what do you think? I tried to keep it canon with the books, and at the same time adding more depth to some of the scenes. The scene of the wedding is actually based on a deleted scene from <em>Deathly Hallows Part 1<em>, where Krum and Hermione dance. Unfortunately, it's not on the bonus features, but it is on youtube (I will be posting the link on my profile page soon).**

**I kept Hermione's dress from the movie, only because I thought it was pretty and I felt the robes were too much like what they wore for school.**

**All the titles I took from the books. The only difference is the last two are out of order (_The Goodbye_ is technically my own chapter, though it is canon with the last chapter from_ Goblet of Fire_). _The Beginning_ is from _Goblet of Fire_, and _The Wedding_ is obviously from _Deathly Hallows._**

**I hope you enjoyed this and I look forward to hearing your thoughts!**


End file.
